Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H11-345038 discloses a conventional electronic device in which a component is detachably mounted in a component container formed in a housing. The conventional electronic device is provided with an operating element to lock the mounted component or to unlock (detach) the mounted component on a left side face or a right side face of the housing.
However, because the operating element is arranged on the left side face or the right side face of the housing, when a user touch the operation element by mistake, the component might be accidentally unlocked (detached).